RyuseiRanger17
is the 17th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 66th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Jun's younger sister, first year student Junko Akisato, has to retake her test to become tea hostess like her brother. Unfortunately, it goes bad and she fails, leaving him to try to get Tsubaki into determine what the most important part of being a tea host is. Synopsis Jun's sister, Junko Akisato, has been an apprentice for a while and it is now possible for her to retake a test to become a tea hostess like her brother. The objective of the test is to spend one day as Tsubaki's student. Jun is enthusiastic about the one-day schedule he has planned. The next day, Jun brought Junko to Tsubaki and Minori for help. Jun tries his hardest to have Junko follow the hectic schedule he made. Tsubaki tries her best to keep up with her so Junko could pass her test. Unfortunately, the test results in a failure. Fauna says that she has missed the important parts about being a tea hostess, which leaves Jun and Minori shocked. Jun and Junko then meets up with Josuke, their older brother, who saves Tsubaki from an oncoming car, and they are taught to understand the feelings of the person they learn. However, Gothic and Thrash arrive, turning Josuke's dream into despair and transform it into dung beetle Nightmare Fukisokusha Ground Scaravich. Tsubaki and Jun transforms, but she finds herself in a huge pinch. Frightened, Junko then starts to scream for help, alerted Daisuke and the other. They then arrive after Tsubaki has a close call. Jun had warned Gothic and Thrash that he will protect his family and Tsubaki from danger, causes the newfound aura to flowing on his body and, using Flower Arrow and Cherry Tea Host Kimono Coords together, he execute Blossom Baika Ichigeki to destroy Scaravich's big rock. The RyuseiRanger then defeat the Nightmare Fukisokusha. However, as Scaravich suddenly repaired and enlarged, Jun has to take care of him with Fleur just before he knocked out. The other MetaStar Robots arrives just in time before Eros gets trapped in the giant rock. Fauna saved him with Thorny Vine Lasso before they combined into RyuseiOh and defeated him once again, gained the new Saint Cards. After battle, Junko also accepts her failure and promises to once again study hard about becoming a hostess. However, she is still confident that she would become a tea ceremony before the RyuseiRangers' future came true. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Blossom Spiral Kick **Blossom Plum Flower Blow *Jun's sibling, Junko and Josuke appear for the first time. **As well as their father, Daigoro Akisato, appears in the flashback for the first time. *It was revealed that Jun and Junko's dream is to be tea hosts and flower arrangers while Josuke's dream is to be an archer, in which are training to achieve their auras. *Junko had failed her tea ceremony training back then in 3 months ago. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki Villains *Thrash *Blackgate *Gothic *Maester Scarve *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Ground Scaravich Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Yoshiki Ginga *Atsushi Aoba *Junko Akisato *Josuke Akisato *''Daigoro Akisato'' (flashback only) *Ikki Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Absolute Hanakotoba Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Violet Dog Breeder and Tiger Lily Presenter. **'Disguise Coord used': Tea Ceremony Host. *Jun's theme song, Dancing Cherry Dream, was played during the episode for the second time. *This is the first episode where someone stands in the way of a general's target to create the Nightmare Fukisokusha and that person ends up getting captured instead. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime